This invention is generally directed to a hinge spring assembly for a lid, such, for example, as a trunk lid of an automotive vehicle for slowing the momentum of the lid as the lid pivots from a lowered position to a raised position.
Current trunks lids use a stop mechanism to stop the movement of the lid when the lid reaches the fully raised position. When a trunk lid is opened, a need to prevent the trunk lid from suddenly banging into the stop exists in order to prevent damage to the trunk lid or related hinge structure. This is especially important in the case of remotely actuated trunk opening devices since the operator is not there to slow the momentum of the trunk lid as it raises.
Some trunks include elongated gas springs or springs with little force that allow the trunk lid to be moved to a raised position. These types of assemblies require that the operator manually open the trunk to the raised position and cannot be used in a remotely actuated application.
The present invention is intended to overcome or minimize all of these problems, as well as to present several other improvements.